1. Technical Field
This device and method relates to the teaching of proper baseball pitching techniques to improve the pitching mechanics of the pitcher.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are unknown for baseball pitching. A variety of sports related devices have been developed to teach proper sports form and mechanics, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,159 on a tennis training device that has a weighted flexible tether that is grasped at one end and swung forward using the motion associated with the exaggerated throwing of a baseball to teach the proper arm stroke used in tennis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,664 discloses another tennis training device that uses a pair of weighted elongated pouches attached to a handle at one end.
A baseball glove with an automatic ball return device is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,442 that is used with a baseball glove and has a baseball attached to the end of a flexible line. The other end of the line extends from a retractable spool positioned on the backside of a baseball glove.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,292 a golf training aid is disclosed using a clicker which is slidably positioned on an extension element from the golfer's wrist.
Finally, in U.S. Patent Publication US 2003/0210905 A1 a dual purpose child's baseball glove is disclosed having a baseball secured to the end of the resilient tether extending from the ball and attached on the other end to the glove.